The Mischievous Elf
by X-Final-Day-X
Summary: Merry Christmas! Yachiru decides to help out our stubborn and clueless friends Ichigo, Rukia, Momo, and Toshiro. What will be the results? Read to find out. Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me Reviews are my Birthday and Christmas presents!
1. Target One: Shorty and Peppy Pt One

Okay, just a little present for everyone on my birthday, and the day before christmas! Happy holidays everyone! May your hearts be happy, and stomachs full. Spread the ICHIxRUKI and HITSUxHINA love. These will be just short little chapters. There will probably be four of them.

* * *

The Mischievous Elf

Ahhh. It was Christmas Eve. Ichigo was visiting Soul Society, Renji was pissed, Matsumoto was drunk, Hitsugaya was being a sour puss, Momo was perky as well as kind of clueless as to why Hitsugaya was like that all the time...

and Yachiru was up to no good at all.

* * *

Target One: Shorty and Peppy. Part One.

* * *

Carols could be heard from all squads. Even the most serious of Captains were getting into the Christmas spirit. Yachiru was the only one in her room working, while the others were enjoying the company. She was determined to something nice for some of the bestest people in Soul Society...

Those were her own words.

She took out two pieces of paper. Wrote the name Shiro-chan, and the name Bed wetter Momo on the other. Hopefully she wouldn't be frozen or burned, but thanked for what she was about to do.

Hours passed and she was finally done with both of the letters, forged of course. After scribbling a quick note at the bottom of one, she folded them up and skipped to the squad ten's barracks.

"Big BOOOBIES????" She called cheerfully and waited for Matsumoto to answer the door.

"Yachiru, what are you doing in Squad ten's offices?" She asked Yachiru.

"I need you to do me a REALLY big favor! You see I noticed, and I know you have too...I have noticed how Shorty and Peppy look at each other. If it's true that they really did know each other all their lives, I'm sure they love each other...will you just give this to Shorty please? You can read it, if you want."

Matsumoto was speechless. The lieutenant, with the attention span, and possibly brain capacity, of a four year old...thought of all this? This child was a force to be reckoned with. She could get along rather well with Yachiru. It was just hard to think that she beat Matsumoto to hooking those two up!

"I will be sure to give this to him, Yachiru. Have a Merry Christmas."

"You two, Big Boobies!" And with that, Yachiru left back to her office. She had A LOT ahead of her if she was going to do anything for...THEM!

* * *

I told you that it was going to be short! I will probably finish this tonight, or tomorrow, though it will be Christmas tomorrow so I may want to just do it tonight! lol I may have put it in another story, but I'm so obsessed with BLEACH, that when I was going to 


	2. Target Two: Icchy and Butterfly pt One

Alright, it's still the same night, lol. Nothing has changed, so I'm just gonna get straight to the story. This is the first story I have ever just written as I went along. I haven't ever just typed a story, it was always written on paper lol!!!!

Warning: Byakuya OOC to make the story...a little funnier.

* * *

The Mischievous Elf

* * *

After dropping off Momo's forged letter (tee hee) on her way to her own office, Yachiru got started on the next two people...that wouldn't be as easy as the two before them. She was still gonna try, though! 

What determination!!!

* * *

Target Two: Icchy and Butterfly, Part One.

* * *

What was she going to do about this one? These two had to be the MOST stubborn people she had ever met! She couldn't just grab one of 'em, tie mistletoe to their head, and make them stand next to the other...she'd be killed! 

Byakuya! He would have some ideas!

She walked, no skipped all the way over two Byakuya's room, where he was making cocoa, and singing with Yamamoto and Soi Fon. (Oh my GOD!) "Wow! This was VERY unexpected, Byakun!"

"Oh no! Yachiru, please go away...I don't want to deal with you right now." He said calmly.

"HEY! That is no way to act toward someone at this time of the year! Anyway, I need some help, and you're just the person who could help me!"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, help this child right now, or so help me I will shove a candy cane so far up your a-"

"Okay! Soi Fon, I will help little Yachiru!" He cursed under his breath several times...things even not known to MAN, and earned a hard slap on the back of the head.

"What do you need help with?" He asked through gritted teeth.

She put on the same sappy face she wore for Matsumoto, and told the same sappy story. After a good ten minutes, she was finished, and Byakuya had fallen asleep.

"...And that's why I need your help, Byakun!"

Hearing the end of her speech he woke up with a snap and whispered things incoherent to the people around them into her ear.

"Oh that good, Byakun! Simply wonderful!" She had on a sly grin. This was going to be fun, and she was going to make it work, no matter what...

even if she died in the process.

Within the hour, she had managed to run around telling everyone a rather nasty rumor...then saying Renji started it.

"What? How dare Ichigo do that to her? How cruel!"

"Let's go get him!"

"Yeah, we'll smack some sense into him!"

Oh my...if she was caught...she was in sooo much trouble! But heh, it would be worth it in the end.

Ichigo's expression at the angry mob was priceless...to say the least.

His eyes were so wide, it looked like his face was going to tear,

and his nose was bleeding as a result of the punch he received as soon as he opened the door.

"What the HELL?!!?" He asked, completely shocked, and very confused.

"How could you do that to Rukia? She may look like a 'tough guy'...but she's got feelings too, you know!" Isane cried.

"What the HELL did I do to Rukia?"

"Don't play dumb with us!"

"I REALLY DON'T FREAKIN' KNOW!!!!" He was pissed now. Who the hell did they think they were, storming in on him, accusing him of something he apparently had no idea about.

"You turned Rukia down when she asked you out! Ring a bell? You could have been a little nicer, you didn't have to practically shove her out of the room then lock her out!"

"...WHAT THE HELL?" He stepped outside, past the girls, and over to where Rukia was staying.

Sure as sugar he walked in to see Rukia sitting and having tea with little Yachiru, the unknown rumor mill.

He ran back to the girls as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. "Wanna run that crap by me again? Rukia is sitting in that damn room, with that damn Yachiru, drinking some GODDAMN TEA!

She is NOT heartbroken, sad, angry, or any combination of the three...AND SHE DIDN'T ASK ME OUT!"

"Oh yeah, well Renji told us different." Nanao said with a raised eyebrow. Renji was a dead man.

* * *

For making this as I go...it's coming to me pretty easy /knocks on wood/ Okay, next up is the last part of Hitsugaya and Momo's story! Good luck Yachiru!!! 


	3. Target One: Shorty and Peppy Pt Two

Same as before. Little heads up that there are two more chapters. I should have just made this a one shot on one page, but that would be too long to type and my Beta would kill me for having to check such a long story. (That was sarcasm for those who hadn't noticed lol)

* * *

The Mischievous Elf

* * *

All was going well for her...some people were in deep crap, and it wasn't even their fault; take Renji for example. But Toshiro Hitsugaya was in for it bad, maybe the worst. It isn't gonna be quite nice for Momo either...hopefully, it will work itself out, wont it?

This was EXACTLY what she was afraid of!

Target One: Shorty and Peppy Part Two.

Hitsugaya came into his room, greeted by a small envelope on his bed. He read it and his whole face turned a bright pink. Momo Hinamori, the best friend he had known all his life, had written him a letter confessing her love? This had to be a joke.

Momo, who had already read her letter, peeked her head into Hitsugaya's room about the time Yachiru was. "Here goes." Yachiru thought, and she prayed everything turned out well.

"Shiro-chan! I love you too!" She called, and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"Momo? Is this concerning the letter you sent me?" He asked, still completely serious, despite it all.

"No silly, it's concerning the very sweet one YOU sent ME! I never thought this day would come!"

"Momo...I never sent you a letter. Someone must have pulled a prank. I got a letter too...from 'you'."

"Wh-wh-WHAT? Y-you mean...I...we...ne?" She started hyperventilating. "I. Just. Came. Here. And. Told. You. I. Loved. You."

"Momo!! Please, breathe!" Se couldn't though. Yachiru was about to jump out of her hiding space and perform CPR...but Toshiro did a swell job at that.

He grabbed her back and head and kissed her, nibbling at her soft lips then moving to her ear and whispering "calm down." before her breathing settled and she stared up at him.

"I'm sorry for causing such a scene, Shiro-chan- I mean...Hitsugaya Taicho. I really-"

He once again kissed her, just a short peck to shut her up for a minute.

"You were rambling again, bed wetter. I don't know who sent that letter...but they hit the mark. I DO love you, I have for a long time. I was just afraid of rejection I guess..."

She giggled, and this annoyed him.

"What's so funny, bed wetter?"

"Aw, Shiro-chan, you know I don't wet the bed anymore! Anyway, it's just funny, because that's exactly what I felt! I love you more than words can say! I'm just so happy you love me too! I mean-"

He kissed her once more, to get the point across.

"Momo, you really DO talk a lot..."

One down, one more to go. "This isn't so bad..." Yachiru thought as she walked out, only to find Renji in a choke-hold...

"AHHH ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Wow, lol. I can't resist the fluff-monster when it comes to HITSUxHINA lol...please don't be mad, and be kind by reviewing...it's christmas, you know. (It is now 12:41 AM on christmas day!) This reminds me off the time I stayed up to post Hitsugaya's birthday story at exactly midnight...

WHICH I DID!!! WOotNEss!!!


	4. Final Target: Icchy and Butterfly

Well, this is the final chapter. It's 12:51...so let's see how long it takes me to type this lol

* * *

The Mischievous Elf

* * *

"I knew hooking up Rukia and Ichigo would be a bad idea! Stupid Byakuya!!!" Yachiru scolded herself as she tried to pry Ichigo's hands from Renji's throat.

There was no way she was getting out of this one!

* * *

Final Target: Icchy and Butterfly

* * *

"So YOU did all this, you little brat?" Ichigo asked Yachiru, in the silent room. Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and Yachiru were all sitting in a circle around the blueprints Yachiru made for this scheme.

Rukia kept mumbling on about how this was absurd, never in a million years would she-- the list goes on.

Renji, on the other hand was relieved it was all a joke! He would kill Ichigo if he ever pulled something like that on Rukia.

Ichigo was questioning an uncomfortable looking Yachiru.

"Okay...uhm Ichigo...sir. Could you excuse me for a moment?" She asked innocently, avoiding the question at all costs. "Please? I really have to go to the bathroom-"

"Just go already! Don't think you are getting out of it that easy!" He called after her...but she was already gone.

"Byakun! It's terrible, your plan SUCKS! Ichigo and Rukia want to kill me!"

"You're a lieutenant, suck it up. Fight them. I'm guaranteeing you'll win but..."

She grabbed the neck of Byakuya's shihakusho and puled him down to her height.

"LOOK! If you don't tell me what the hell to do to fix this...so help me god I will freaking KILL you!"

"Okay okay!!! Dang...just give them these." He handed her a box. It should do all the rest by itself."

"THANK YOU!" Yachiru ran off and called back to him, not stopping a single second. "I'm back guys! And look I brought tea..." Renji grabbed for one of the two cups, but Yachiru swatted away his hand.

"Hell no! Back up!" Renji whimpered in response, and held his aching hand.

Ichigo and Rukia both sipped the tea hesitantly, and almost immediately after the strangest crap happened.

"Hey...Rukia? You wanna know why I wanted to save you so damn badly?" Ichigo asked roughly.

"Yup! I sure do!" Rukia answered him in a certainly bubbly tone.

Yachiru and Renji were speechless. What the hell?

Ichigo replied, not with words...the farthest thing from them, perhaps. He threw Rukia down right there. Lips, neck, ear, stomach...Yachiru watched in amazement, Renji in horror as each kissed was roughly yet tenderly placed on her body.

To make it a little more Christmasy, Yachiru held mistletoe over the two. She looked at the bottle Byakuya gave her; truth serum.

"Of course! Why didn't I do that in the first place?" She asked herself aloud.

'I love you' was heard by the four Yachiru spent her whole Christmas helping a lot more now. They all got over the thought of them looking dumb and sappy (most of this was all in Ichigo's head) and showed how much they truly DID care for one another.

Yachiru was not left off the hook so easily. She was sentenced to 3rd degree torturing. Okay, she was forced to spend the day with Orihime,, and eat anything she cooked for her. (that's 1000 degree torture, at least to me)

And the last thing they heard, as Orihime carried her out of sight, was Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good fight!

OWARI

* * *

There! it is now 3:05 AM on Christmas day! I took forever!!!!!! I HAD to do that whole Happy Christmas thing at the end! It sounds so cute right now, I'll probably hate myself later though! Lol I never usually have regrets, so maybe not! 


End file.
